The present invention relates to a merchandise display container. Two-piece transparent plastic containers have been popular for the display and containing of merchandise. Such containers comprise a parallelipiped box including a removable transparent overfit top. Thus, unless obstructed by labeling or other extrinsic matter placed in the container, the contents of the container are unobstructedly visible through the clear plastic body of the container from all six sides.
Such containers of the past have been adapted to a variety of merchandise, since different articles have been able to be contained and displayed in many ways. A usual method for containing and displaying merchandise of the past has been to include the article and a printed card, oftentimes of a length extending into the container top, the card covering at least one of the container faces (when closed). In such use of these transparent plastic containers, it was oftentimes necessary, with some merchandise, to provide stuffing material to keep the merchandise from being jostled inside the container. The stuffing might also hold the printed matter, card or other informational matter in place to be visible through the transparent walls of the container.
The stuffings of the containers of the past have included compressible sponge-like material. The use of stuffing inserts of the past entailed the cost of the material, which usually had to fill a good part of the cubic volume of the container, and the labor involved with the manipulation of the stuffing matter to get it and the merchandise satisfactorily into the container.
Various transparent display containers have been provided in the past, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,161 to Helbein, where a special inner support for a watch has a transparent cover and end covers which may be slid open to reveal a watch. Nonfunctional trapezohedral shapes have been used in displays of the past for watches, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,772.